


鹿神的池塘

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 一辆自行车。一点《阿瓦隆迷雾》世界观下的AU梅梅作为春日少女被献给共主，两人在女神祝福下进行了生命的大和谐。*“共主，女神会因您的虔敬赐福于这片土地，但最重要的一步还没有完成。”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	鹿神的池塘

醇酒如血，有一瞬间他陷入愉快的昏醉，视野边缘泛着昏暗的暖红色。有人在他摔倒前伸手扶住他，拿走他手里的酒杯：“陛下，您喝醉了。”

山野微风吹过，掠动长长草叶，轻柔地刮擦他裸露的小腿。亚瑟眨眨眼，发现方才酒杯倾斜，酒液顺着自己胸膛流下，沾湿了轻薄的蓝色长袍。一只手拿着干净的软布为他擦拭胸口，动作轻柔，仿佛雀鸟新生的绒毛挨着肌肤。

五朔节的火堆燃起，方才紫红的暮色此刻近于深蓝，火光照耀之处都有了金红与暗黑的剪影。亚瑟注视着火焰，热浪灼灼地扑上来，又好像是他身体内部在燃烧。

他觉得困惑，直到那年老的古教女祭司走上前，朝他恭敬地行礼。她身材瘦小，黝黑的面孔布满皱纹，但黑眼睛里蕴满不同寻常的生命力。亚瑟向她回礼。

“共主，女神会因您的虔敬赐福于这片土地，但最重要的一步还没有完成。”

亚瑟几乎要出声抱怨了。所以在整整一天的折腾之后——浑身涂满蓝色颜料和古怪的白色花纹，戴上叉角与鹿群竞赛，观看冗长的祭祀仪式与充满野性的舞蹈——在这些之后，他仍然不能得到一晚上的休息吗？

紧接着他突然顿悟。女祭司苍老的脸上掠过一丝狡黠，从身后暗影中牵出一个少女。亚瑟从她手上攥着的那块有污渍的亚麻布认出是方才帮他轻柔地擦拭胸口的姑娘。她戴着节日的花环，较大的白色花朵或许是百合。少女羞怯地低垂着脸，身形在白色长袍下显得纤瘦柔软。她至多十五岁。

亚瑟感到一阵难以言喻的愤怒，猛地站起来。

“我不会听从这种愚蠢的安排。”

女祭司仿佛预料到他的反应，声音心平气和：“按照惯例，共主要与春天少女在土地上结合，带来丰饶与多产。你的父亲也曾这么做过。”

“这太荒唐了。”亚瑟大声说。

他看了一眼春天少女，她单薄的肩膀微微颤抖，飞快地抬起眼看了亚瑟又深深低下头。那是黑暗中如同闪电一般雪亮鲜明的印象。少女苍白如花朵般的脸与明净的眼睛，像闪电一样刺痛他的胸口。从她的方向飘来一阵清新而令人迷醉的香气，几乎到了撩动神经的地步。

他们一定是在酒里放了什么。亚瑟想，我在愤怒，因为她这样年轻，却要被迫献身于我。而我，我感觉自己被引诱了……我无法承认，我乐于接受这样的引诱……

“我不是我的父亲。”他生硬地说，转身大步离开了宴会。

临近就寝时间，女祭司派她的贴身女仆送来口信，为晚宴时的鲁莽道歉，同时带来了那个少女戴过的花环。

“请您留着这个，把它放在床边当做最后的仪式吧。”

亚瑟接过花环，它香气依旧，但花瓣的边缘因脱水有些卷曲。

“为了土地和子民的和平，我许下过誓言，会尊重古教的神。但同时，我也想要求在这里得到同等的尊重。”

“当然，在这里，共主的地位与叉角神等同。”那面容平静的中年女人说。她眉心纹有蓝色的新月，阿瓦隆的标志。

注意到亚瑟在注视她的前额，女人温和地笑了：“不必好奇，我们终有一天都将步入此地。”

“据说我们一旦踏上那个隐没的岛，就再也不能返回？”亚瑟带着三分崇敬问道。

“如果力量足够强，是可以重新回到尘世的，但只有很少人能做到。”女人朝他行礼，“愿女神长久庇佑您。”

她关上门，亚瑟感到一阵疲惫，脱去外套躺在床上。无论如何，在这里的工作已经完成，他明天可以重新回到卡美洛了。再度回到城墙里，回到有巨大圆桌和豪华墙饰的宫廷，回到有流苏床帐和羽绒被的卧室……不知为何，他突然觉得自己并不满足于那些了。床头的花环发出清幽香气，他想起了少女昏暗中闪电般的一瞥……

幽静池塘里瞬间绽开的睡莲，洁白，甜美。国王尚未婚配。火焰与欲望。十五岁。很年轻，太年轻了……

亚瑟因口渴醒过来，在床头摸索装水的碗。他依旧很热，酒的效力不像傍晚那样强烈，而是转成了一阵阵绵长的浪潮，从头顶席卷到脚趾。下身的紧绷告诉他自己需要什么，但他不会贸然行事，他不能承担多年后一个陌生女人带着孩子来到宫廷，宣称要取得自己应得权力的危险。

月光清亮，屋内一切都染上柔和的淡蓝色。春夜的月光下似乎万物低语，毕毕剥剥地蓬勃生长，涌动的生命力令山野和大地为之轻轻震颤。也许女神确实是存在的，在她面前不必压抑，因为这本来就是生灵原始纯粹的愿望，没有任何羞耻可言。

“叩叩叩。”有人轻轻地以指节叩门。亚瑟赤脚轻轻走到门前，一手无声地握起剑柄，另一只手打开门。

牛奶般润泽的光线漫过山野。傍晚的春天少女站在门口，纤细的影子落进门内，正好落在亚瑟脚上。她还穿着白色的宽大袍子，双手紧攥衣角，看见亚瑟时脸颊因羞怯而涨红，眼中盈满水汽。

亚瑟惊讶地发现褪去花环后她有一头柔软的黑色卷发，但是剪短，使她的脸在清纯与柔媚之外多了一丝英气。紧接着他的目光落在少女的胸脯上，怔了一下嘲笑自己的愚蠢：这根本不是少女，这是个年轻的男孩，但是太漂亮了，令他几乎丧失了判断力。他早该想到，德鲁伊教宣称女神可以是她所希望的任何样子，他们当然可以选一个男孩，如果是女神选中他的话……

“我自愿献身于叉角神……”男孩磕磕巴巴地说，向门内跨进一步。他太紧张了，几乎不敢看亚瑟的脸，浓黑的长睫毛不停眨动，像一头无措的幼鹿。

亚瑟心头涌起一阵强烈的柔情，手掌放在男孩单薄的肩头：“如果你不愿意，我不会强迫你。”他想了想，补充说：“神也不会强迫你。”

“不！我请求你……”男孩更加慌乱，几乎要哭出来了。“我自愿献身于你……即便你不是神……亚瑟……”

他叫出他名字的那一刻，亚瑟感到自己的欲望陡然高涨。男孩颤抖着拉下自己的袍子，雪白赤裸的身体在月光下脆弱而优美，他带着绝望和一点点期望看着亚瑟，空气中充满令人迷醉的香气。女神将爱欲播种在我们血脉之中，不必计较它的来路，只要顺从这个召唤……

国王抱起男孩放在床上，欲望像卷曲的柔软藤蔓一般缠绕。起初是他吻着男孩的后颈到咽喉，后来他们逐渐不满足于拥抱和亲吻。亚瑟托住男孩的脑袋，温柔而狂热地吻他，慢慢进入他的身体。月光下他的脸英俊得无法形容，金发即便是在暗夜也不会失色。男孩因疼痛和快感颤抖着，每一次撞击都让他的灵魂在胸膛里颠簸，但涨满胸口的并不是疼痛，而是巨大的爱，他说不清来路的爱。似乎他本就该如此爱这个比他年长的英俊的男人，即便他不是国王，不是鹿神，他依旧绝望地渴求他，从见他的第一面开始……

他在他体内，如此狂野，如此亲密，如此温暖。男孩颤抖着用手臂环过亚瑟的脖子，抚摸国王白皙健壮的背肌。他的蓝眼睛里充满泪水：“女神啊……我不知道……我仿佛等这一刻已经太久太久了……”

释放之后他们互相温存地抵着额头，汗水如同消散的星群。亚瑟说：“我还不知道你的名字。”

“我叫梅林。”男孩将脸埋入他的颈窝嗅闻肌肤。

“我猜到了。”

“你猜到了？”

“我看到你的时候想，如果你有一个凡人的名字，那应该是梅林。”

男孩撑起身体趴在他的胸膛上吻他，随后他们又做了一次。

早晨队伍没有在预定的时间出发，因为国王起得迟了。吃早饭时亚瑟吩咐总管将自己的马替换成双人马鞍。

“您不是从不与人共乘吗？陛下。”严谨的总管大为惊讶，“况且您也没有同行的女眷。”

年轻的国王朝他愉快地微笑着：“很快就会有了。”

-fin


End file.
